Is It Enough?
by storytobetold
Summary: One Shot : Caroline visits the one person who makes her question if her life, right now, is enough.


**I am completely intrigued by Klaus and Caroline! So, this is just something I wrote quickly (literally, it only took ten minutes). I am actually working on a full blown Klaroline story so just stay tuned and I will start posting soon! Please be kind with your reviews but I would greatly appreciate your feedback!**

**I do not own any part of the Vampire Diaries. However, I really wish I did.**

* * *

Caroline let the day sink in. The course of the dance was not pleasant but she lived through it and so did everyone else…besides Alaric. The thought of her history teacher brought tears to her eyes. The thought of his life being ripped from him and being turned into a weapon honestly scared her. Esther made it clear that she was capable of anything and right now Caroline was more petrified than ever. The world she lives in is far more crazy they she ever expected.

She wanted to be the old Caroline. The way that made her way to the top and became Ms. Mystic Falls. The fact she was unable to get a boy to actually love her was her biggest worry. Not life and death. Waking up in the morning was even becoming difficult. Then there was the feeling that her enemy was right. She wished he took back those words and never said them. The words sent chills up her spine. He could not possibly be right. _This small town boy and this small town life. It won't be enough for you._ Caroline shifted in her bed. Everything about him made her cringe and want to punch something but now after he spoke those words. She felt like he was right. Tyler was everything to her and she wanted him but would he be enough? Eternal life with the same hybrid who was hard to love even now. Maybe after one hundred years he may become difficult to stand. Then if Klaus dies so will Tyler. However, Klaus can't live.

Caroline sighed out loud to her frustration. Klaus. What was it about him? The way his voice said _'love'_ or the fact he can draw beautifully. Caroline knew she was someway…intrigued by him. Then he acts on impulse and right now she could not handle that. Having another guy in her life toy with her feelings was unacceptable. After Damon there was no more toying. Caroline groaned knowing she would not be sleeping tonight. Sleep was the last thing she needed. She needed to talk. Caroline dressed in dark skinny jeans and a black v neck, an outfit she would never actually wear if she was going out to see friends. However, she was acting on impulse and not visiting a friend.

Within minutes she stood in front of the mansion that she never actually stepped foot in. The house was fit for royalty. The lights in the house were on, on the first floor of the house. Caroline stood there and engulfed the house. It's beauty. For some reason it looked pure, everything he was not.

The pounding of her fist on the door echoed through the house. Her body was still when she heard footsteps come closer to the door. She stopped fidgeting with her hands. She had no idea what she would say. She still did not know why she even came here. The door creaked open and behind it stood his body. His muscular body was hidden by a black shirt and pajama pants. Silently, Caroline starting laughing in her mind. She never thought he would wear pajamas. His face was hard but his eyes held surprise.

"Well, isn't this a nice surprise?" Caroline wanted to walk away right then. He was so arrogant. She wanted to slap him across the face and storm off, just like in the movies, but the way he leaned against the door frame and acted like nothing affected him stopped her. All words escaped her. His blue eyes were piercing through her.

"Your silence is deafening. Please, Caroline, come in." She could not tell if he was being sarcastic or not but she pushed past him and walked in the house. It was just as beautiful inside as it was on the outside. She took note of the picture of the lady he drew in the sitting room. It was now in a frame hanging on the wall. The drawing really did take her breath away. Klaus was no doubt talented. He was close behind her but her eyes were glued on the sketch. It brought her comfort and she was able to finally find her words.

"What if you're right?" She said. Klaus was in arm length behind her.

"About what, love?" _Love._ Caroline scrunched her eyebrows together when he said that word. It took her another moment to find her words.

"If this town is too small for me. What if it's not enough for me?" Caroline crossed her arms over her chest as Klaus rounded her and stood next to her staring at the same picture.

"Then I can show you the world." Caroline felt his honesty. He was serious. Would he really pick up his life and show her the world. What was it that he called it? _Genuine beauty._ With his words came more questions. She wanted this life to be enough. After everything her friends have been through she owes them her time. But eternity was a long time to be surrounded by the same people.

"What if the worlds not enough?" The question came quickly and without thought. Caroline sat on that question. It was not guaranteed that Klaus would be able to show her the world and make her happy. He just kind of expected it to be. _Spending time with one of the most powerful things on the planet was suppose to be fun, right?_ Caroline thought to herself. There was no way she would be able to truly answer herself. Klaus was silent. The question must have stumped him to. Caroline was sure that no one ever questioned if he was enough for someone. It was implied he was. No one questions the man in charge. Caroline let the question take control and she turned to him.

"There is nothing in this world that says you will be able to make me remotely happy. You've destroyed so much of my life already. You've tried to kill me. You've killed one of my best friends. You are constantly threatening all of us. Your own family can't stand you. So, please tell me why you think this town is not enough for me and you will be?" She expected him to throw her out but instead he held his ground. His eyes went red with anger and she saw the hybrid in him. She swore she even heard a growl escape his lips. He was definitely devilish.

"Caroline you're pure and honest in a world of hatred and lies. A girl like you deserves the best and shockingly enough, I can be that. I'm not all bad. I'm bad when I need to be. I'm actually a nice guy." Caroline laughed out loud. She challenged him. Klaus's lips turned up lightly.

"Laugh all you want, love, but having the world mixed with the devil and an angel…well, that could be magic." He was serious. Very serious. His blues eyes held a darkness that she could not explain. It was past evil. It was more demonic than anything. He took a step closer making Caroline take a step back. She could not wrap her finger around him. He was very intoxicating but not because of his looks or his voice. She wanted to know what was happening in his mind. Did he have a plan for her? Or was his intentions true. For all she knew she was part of another sacrifice that held together a curse. The spark of blue in his dark eyes made her believe it was real. She could not let this happen. Caroline cleared her throat like his words meant nothing to her.

"Well, the thing is magic usually ends and you're left alone burned out and exhausted." _It did not sound as perfect as to what he said but it would have to do_, Caroline thought. His smile faded. He always won his arguments. No one ever seemed to test him. Klaus backed away from her but kept his eyes on her brown ones. The tension in the room grew but Caroline wanted to test him even further. She wanted to push him to his limits.

"That depends, love. If you have the perfect amount of magic you will be able to create beautiful things and live a wonder, magical life." Klaus was behind her again, speaking to her back. She could feel him so close. Caroline knew he was also testing her. She did not come here for this. She came here for…well, she really was not sure why she came here but this was not the reason for it. Caroline held back a smile before she turned to him again.

"There is no such thing as a 'perfect amount of magic'. You either have too much or too little. Just ask your mother that." Caroline knew it was a hard response and it hit Klaus where it hurt but she knew Klaus would not be able to come up with a better response. She let her smile show as he stood there frozen with a hard expression. She let her smile show completely now. She felt stupid for smiling but she beat him at his own game.

"You know where the door is, Caroline. Please see your way to it." Klaus said through gritted teeth. Caroline let her smile fade and ignored his request to leave.

"I feel so bad for you, Klaus. Your life must be so lonely. For instance you let me in for a brief second, you're even nice to me. Then you shut that door as quickly as it opened. Your family can't stand you. One of your hybrids broke their bond to you…" Caroline let her words fall silent. She just confessed that Tyler was no longer sired to him. Klaus did not seemed surprise by the news. He must have expected it.

"You just seem lonely. That's all." Caroline said. She started to walk away when four words stopped her. It was the most human thing he said.

"You have no idea." She turned to see him staring into the emptiness in front of him. He knew he was lonely. He suffered for his loneliness and took the pain into other people. He just wanted someone to love him back without force but to him it seemed impossible. As Caroline looked at him she felt his pain. One thousand years trying to find a family to love him or even a friend to care for him. He was the loneliest person she has ever met and it took her this long to see it. He wanted an eternity of life but he had no one to spend it with. That is what made them different. She had a handful of people that she could live forever with or even spend the remainder of their lives with her. That was enough for her. Having those who loved her with her at all times. Caroline sighed before she acted on impulse again and closed the space between the two of them and hugged him. His body tensed. It was sad that he tensed in a hug, it was just a simple gesture. Caroline stayed like that for a while before she released him. His eyes were fixated on her with questions.

"Maybe it's time to stop playing the bad guy in this story and try to get to know people. If you acted nice around others, people may hug you more often." Caroline kissed him lightly on the cheek before she turned to leave. She avoided his eyes knowing if she looked in them she would regret doing what she did. She left quickly before he could stop her and she went home.

Her bed was warming and comforting under the moon. She knew her life was messed up in so many ways but right now she wanted to sleep and dream of those around her. She was grateful for them. Matt being the perfect boyfriend towards her. Tyler for helping her move on from her old life and making it easier to help people. Stefan for helping her when she was in pain. Bonnie for being the friend that, even through hardships, always found it easy to forgive and move on. Damon for always knocking sense into her. Alaric for being a father figure to everyone. Elena for being the friend that never left her side. Then Klaus for being the person who allowed her to realize that these people were enough for her. She was loved and that was enough. Caroline let a smile appear on her face before she let the night take her with one last thought - _this small town would be enough for her._

* * *

**Please review!**


End file.
